dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
|romaji =Chikyū |english = |ref =''Daizenshū 4'', page 31 |unnamed = |group=sixth |universe =7th Universe |universe2 =6th Universe |galaxy =Milky Way, North Galaxies |area = |coordinates = |moons = |suns =1 |orbit =365 standard days |rotation =24 hours |counterpart =Earth |class = |climate =Varied |terrain =Varied |locations =North Area West Area East Area South Area |status = |natives =Earthlings |immigrants =Saiyans Nameccians Majins |population =6 billion''Dragon Ball'' volume 19 |cities =Central Capital Northern Capital Western Capital Eastern Capital Southern Capital Satan City |affiliation = }} The |Chikyū}}, also known as 877 of 4032,Dragon Ball Super episode 3 is the homeworld and namesake of the Earthling race and serves as the primary setting for the Dragon Ball series. According to both Gine and the Galactic King, before the events of the main Dragon Ball series, Earth was a planet that wasn't well known due to the general worthlessness of its native species and natural resources.Dragon Ball Minus, page 11''Dragon Ball Minus'', page 16 History Much of Earth's history is generally left in the shadows. It is known that Beerus visited the planet once before, and the that inhabit the planet took a bad attitude with him. He believed he destroyed them all, though this is known to be false.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Despite being noted multiple times to have a fledgling civilzation, Earth has been technologically proficient for at least three centuries, with access to electronic technology such as rice cookers dating back to Mutaito's battle with Piccolo, which was 300 years prior to the start of the series.Dragon Ball chapter 151, pp. 6-8 Early conflicts Piccolo Daimaō's Dominion Saiyan Attack Showdown with Garlic Junior Freeza's Invasion Androids Invasion Cell's Rampage Majin Bū's Rampage Visit of the Hakaishin Freeza's Revival Geography The planet of Earth is divided into four sections: * The containing the most northern locations on the planet. * The containing the most western locations on the planet. * The containing the most eastern locations on the planet. * The containing the most southern locations on the planet. Society Government The entirety of the planet is governed as a Federation. The Federation is divided into 43 small countries that are unified as a sole country, in which is governed in such form in order to circumvent global conflicts and wars between country. The entirety of the world as been administratively divided into four cardinal sections.Daizenshū 7, page 38 Religion In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Death of Son Gokū Attack of the Androids Siege against Babidi's Forces Zero Mortals Plan Cell's Timeline In Other Universes 6th Universe EarthU6.png|The 6th Universe's Earth depicted as a blasted rock in the anime. U6 Earth restored.png|The Earth restored by Super Shenron. According to Vados, an Earth also exists in the 6th Universe, as the 6th and 7th Universes are twin universes. As stated by Whis, it's the third planet in the solar system. However, unlike the 7th Universe's Earth, the 6th Universe's was ravaged by war and destruction, rendering humanity extinct on that planet.Dragon Ball Super chapter 5 In the anime, it's shown as a barren wasteland without ocean nor signs of life.Dragon Ball Super episode 28 After the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, Beerus secretly uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the planet, with the same level of civilization as 7th Universe's.Dragon Ball Super episode 41 Trivia * According to Jaco, one in every hundred thousand on Earth is a spy robot sent by the Galactic Patrol to record information on the planet.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 25 * Although the planet is not an exact representation of its real-life counterpart, the Yen is used as a currency, despite the fact that does not seem to exist on the series. * The planet is located on the edge of the universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 6, page 14 References